Losing Your Mind
by JStone95
Summary: Quinn's dorm neighbor Rachel Berry seems like a sweet person, then why do so many girls come and go from her room? The mystery is driving Quinn crazy. Crack!Fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Crack!Fic.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

**Summary: Quinn doesn't understand. Rachel seems like a player, but at the same time she's too nice and sweet to be one.**

* * *

The first time Quinn noticed her was two weeks into her junior year at college. Before that one fateful moment, which was a rather unspectacular one, the blonde had never seen this Rachel Berry girl hanging around her dorm.

It had been pure coincidence. Standing in front of her dorm room, Quinn had fumbled for her keys and in that moment, the Rachel Berry girl had walked by and greeted her with a cheery, "Hi." Quinn had awkwardly nodded and watched Berry entering her own room.

And since that day, there was no way of avoiding her presence anymore. Or better yet, avoiding the _people_ that reminded of her presence.

No, it wasn't Rachel Berry herself who kept spiking Quinn's interest in her, but the mass of girls leaving her room. And for the life of her, Quinn couldn't figure out why.

She had met Rachel before. Personally. Once or twice. She seemed like a nice, innocent and maybe even naive girl. She was rather sweet and cute and one of those very lovable girls, like adorable kittens, but Quinn would've never thought of her as a pouncing tigress. But apparently, the strings of girls leaving her room with a very much dreamy smile proved otherwise. The blonde would know, her own room happened to be opposite of Rachel's room and whenever she went out, the opposite door would open as well, just to reveal a content looking, nameless girl walking away with springy steps.

And it made Quinn furious. Kind of. She actually had no right to, but she felt like it was of her concern, since Rachel lived across the hallway. And because she believed she had Rachel's tactic figured out.

Playing the innocent, sweet girl. Looking for real love. Exactly what other naïve girls want, and bada-bing, they end up in her bed. Fooled by a professional player.

But no, Quinn was smarter than all of them. Rachel could pretend to be all sweet around her as much as she wanted, she wasn't going to rise to the bait. That was all a game to Rachel and Quinn knew better.

Quinn didn't know why she let the whole Rachel thing bother her so much. Maybe because she wanted to save all those hearts that hadn't been broken by Rachel yet, maybe she wanted to call the brunette out on her shit. Or maybe it was just unfair that she had to crush on her, unfair that she was crushing on someone who had thousands of other girls crushing on her, too.

No one, and really no one, knew about the conflict going on inside of her. Well, maybe just one person.

"I just don't understand why you don't like her," Brittany, her buoyant roommate since freshman year of college, asked with a frown. She sat on her bed with her legs crossed, bouncing a little bit on the mattress. "She is the sweetest person, even Santana can't say no to her."

A grimace appeared on Quinn's face almost instantly, she tried to block out unwanted pictures in her head. She didn't even want to know what Brittany meant with 'not being able to say no to her'. It had to be naughty stuff. Like, really crazy stuff. Because as far she was concerned, Santana was rude and snarky and so openly gay that made Quinn wonder why she was still so rude and snarky in the first place. But according to Brittany, the Latin girl was already a huge improvement in comparison to the younger version of hers. She used to be much nastier in high school, which made Quinn question how that was possible.

But back to the topic, Santana was Rachel's evil roommate, and if Rachel could convince the devil to do anything she wanted her to, then she had to have some serious moves. She didn't think she had seen anyone more stubborn than Santana, besides herself.

"And that's exactly the reason," Quinn countered after a while of thinking, turning around in her chair, away from her psychology essay that was due to next week. "I don't trust her. Everyone thinks she's sweet and harmless, but I know she's just waiting to hurt you all."

Brittany stopped bouncing on her bed. Utter confusion made her forget to continue her workout for her butt. "Are we talking about the same Rachel Berry? Because I don't think she's able to harm a fly."

Quinn innerly sighed. She really liked Brittany, she had so much luck in getting her as her roommate, but sometimes she didn't possess the same amount of skepticism towards the world as Quinn. She always believed the good in everything whereas Quinn eyed everything with caution.

"Have you seen all the girls coming from her room?" Quinn decided to be direct. There was no way Brittany could have missed them.

"Of course," Brittany nodded with a smile. "But that's because Rachel is so good with her hands, she likes to give -"

"OKAY!" Quinn quickly interrupted her, louder than she intended to. "I believe you. I was wrong."

Not quite happy about being so rudely interrupted, yet comforted by the fact that she was right, Brittany went back to bouncing on her bed with the sheer power of the muscles in her butt cheeks.

Quinn released a sigh and turned back to her essay. She wasn't getting anywhere with it if she continued to think about her dorm neighbor.

"It would do you good, you know," Brittany piped up from her side of the room again, the rusty bedstead creaking from time to time. "Go to Rachel's. You're so uptight."

"Excuse me?" Quinn incredulously asked, dropping her pen and spilling some ink onto her paper. She silently cursed and crumpled the stained paper to a ball, throwing it into the trash can by her feet. She turned to Brittany again. "What do you mean, 'uptight'? I'm not uptight!"

"No, I meant your back," Brittany calmly replied, seeming very relaxed from all the bouncing. "Your muscles. Everything about your posture is uptight, I can see it from here when you write your homework. You should go to Rachel's. Let her fix it."

Quinn almost spluttered in response. "Let her _fix it_? No, no way, no Brittany, just no. I won't let her _fix _anything, I'm not letting her touch me, ever!"

She couldn't believe that Brittany was making such a suggestion. No way she was one of those girls that went to a certain person to get something _fixed_.

"Why not?" Brittany replied like she just couldn't understand Quinn's point of view. "Rachel doesn't mind. Like, you won't believe how magical her touch is, just ask all the girls in my dance class -"

"Thanks," Quinn pointedly said, interrupting her roommate again. She didn't want to hear all about Rachel's sexual prowess. "But I'm fine. I know it's been very long since the last time I...well, you know. But still. I don't need her."

"Well, your loss." Brittany shrugged. "I feel like going to her again."

Quinn's eyes widened at the girl still bouncing on her bed. "No...you, too?" Quinn's world seemed to crash around her. Where had Rachel Berry's hands _not_ been?

"Yeah, it's been a while, you know," Brittany winked. She uncrossed her legs and jumped off her bed. "I feel like letting loose tonight. Good luck with your essay!"

Without waiting for an answer, Brittany strode out of her room barefoot, letting the door shut close behind her.

Quinn couldn't believe it. Just like that, her roommate had left to participate in sexual intercourse. _With Rachel Berry. _And she had announced it like a regular thing, like there was no need to discreetly hint on it like other people would probably do.

It wasn't that she thought of Brittany as a prude, for heaven's sake no, but that she could so easily say she wanted to have sex and was gone with the snap of her fingers. And that the source of her satisfaction would be Rachel Berry, like that girl was kind of a sex machine that was available at all times.

Needless to say that Quinn didn't get very far with her essay that night.

–

Quinn needed coffee. And sleep. But those two wishes were kind of contradicting each other, so she had to decide on only one thing. And since she hadn't even touched her essay on 'Psychological Influences in Screenplays' , then coffee it was.

There was a good coffee shop near the campus with affordable prices for college students and they even had free Wifi there. A reason why that shop was always full, giving you the feeling that seemingly no one had lectures to attend or exams to learn for.

Wrapped up in a warm coat and scarf, Quinn pushed open the door to the popular coffee shop and greedily inhaled the smell of brewing coffee.

Loosening the scarf around her pale throat, she stood in line and patiently waited like everyone else to buy their coffee. A dozen people were in front of her, but she didn't let that demotivate her. It was worth it, a hot coffee would make it up to her later.

The line got shorter and shorter until there were only two girls in front of her. Quinn was flexing her fingers in anticipation.

"I'm here! Rachel, here!" the girl in front of her suddenly exclaimed, looking past Quinn and waving enthusiastically. The blonde froze on the spot, not daring to turn around.

"You're lucky. I waited fifteen minutes to be where I am now."

And to Quinn's utter disbelief and indignation, the girl in front of her pulled a overwhelmed looking Rachel Berry into the line, placing her in front of Quinn. The brunette gave her a sheepish grin.

"No," Quinn growled, feeling something hot burning in her stomach. That girl did not just cut the line, not when she had already been waiting for so fucking long and not when she was still angry at her for sleeping with Brittany. Because Brittany didn't come home last night and there was no reason for Brittany to not come home, their place just lied across the hallway, what was so fucking difficult about walking back the few yards. Hell, she could've even crawled if she wanted to. But no, they apparently had sex until _now_, or Rachel Berry wouldn't let her innocent and oh so beautiful face show in the coffee shop.

Obviously, Brittany wasn't enough for her, so that slut in front of Quinn was going to be next. She knew it.

"No, no, no!" Quinn repeated with emphasis, ignoring the weird looks she was receiving. Only one look mattered, and that was the confused one from Rachel fucking Berry.

"I'm s - sorry," the shorter brunette stuttered, "I'll just go back and stand in line as it was my intention from the beginning."

Quinn wanted to snarl at her with a sarcastic comment that yeah, she should fucking do that, but Rachel's friend frowned and interjected, "Non-sense, that takes ages! You know what, just tell me what you want and I'll order it for you, so blondie over there doesn't lose her shit."

"No, it's okay, it wouldn't be fair to all the people standing behind you. I don't mind, I'm in no hurry."

And Quinn couldn't believe that Rachel could say all of this without a strained grimace, showing a genuine smile instead.

Her friend sighed with a grin, "Okay, being perfect must be hard," and turned to order her coffee since it was her turn now and the cashier had pointedly coughed several times.

Quinn racked and racked her brains. She couldn't and wouldn't come up with a logical reason.

All the facts that she knew about Rachel contradicted each other. As a single puzzle piece, they made sense and seemed to fit into the whole picture, but once you tried to piece them together, nothing worked, all the edges were clashing with each other.

After absently ordering and getting her usual coffee, she didn't immediately leave the coffee shop but stood by the entrance and casually watched Rachel patiently standing in line.

Quinn apatheticly sipped on her coffee and burned her tongue as a result. Innerly wincing and narrowing her eyes in pain, she cursed the only one that came to her mind.

Rachel Berry.

It was her fucking fault.

Did Quinn seem unreasonable for blaming Rachel, though it was her own fault that she had burned her tongue because of the steaming coffee?

No. Not in Quinn's mind.

Because if Rachel wasn't so nice and yet so mysteriously cunning for playing all the girls, then Quinn wouldn't be in such a dilemma. The cute brunette truly seemed to possess a golden heart, yet this interfered with the way the girls came and went from her room, making her seem heartless instead.

Quinn's theory remained: Everything was a masquerade to bait the naïve girls, who thought of themselves as smart and only trusted nice looking people.

And if Rachel wasn't such a contradiction in person, then Quinn wouldn't be absently standing by the door, barely paying attention to her steaming coffee as she automatically tried to drink it like a cold drink.

Therefore it was all Rachel Berry's fault, period.

"Are you okay?"

Thinking of the devil.

Quinn startled and almost dropped her coffee, her glazed hazel eyes slowly clearing again to register a curious looking Rachel.

No, I'm not, was Quinn's answer in her mind.

"Yeah," she mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee to avoid talking.

"You know, Brittany is right," Rachel casually began, pausing to shortly sip at her own coffee. "You really are uptight, how long has it been since the last time you got -"

"Oh, really?" Quinn sarcastically spitted out. "You'd like to know that, huh? Well, here's what, I'm not one of your stupid bimbos and I don't want you to ever, ever, _ever _suggest _anything _like that again."

Rachel looked absolutely dumbfounded, her pink lips slightly parted.

Quinn huffed at the undeniably cute sight, which made her hate Rachel Berry even more; because she was still so beautiful and desirable, even if she had tried to hint on them having sex. So blatantly. So unlike the nice girl before, who had offered to go back to stand in line.

Dramatically throwing the loose end of her scarf over her shoulder, Quinn raised her chin and walked out of the coffee shop, leaving a confused Rachel behind.

–

"How dare she...the audacity of that girl..." Quinn spoke under her breath as she roughly shoved her laundry into the washing machine, almost boxing them into it. "No tact at all, inquiring about my sex life...assuming I'm shallow as everyone else..."

She furiously pounded on a few buttons and released a sigh when water began to fill the washing machine.

"Oh, hi Quinn," a surprised voice said behind her.

Quinn's rigid body turned around and she acknowledged Gabrielle, a fellow cheerleader in the college squad, with a stiff nod. It wasn't that the girl ever did anything to annoy Quinn, but she happened to be one of Rachel's top visitors. And apparently, she had a lot to get _fixed_, because as far she knew, Gabrielle was in the same advanced dance class as Brittany.

Quinn grabbed her empty basket and walked past Gabrielle, who did the same as the blonde had done just one minute ago, but with reasonably less force and anger.

"Oh, and Quinn," Gabrielle called after her just as Quinn was about to leave the washing cellar, "You live across Rachel, right?"

Irritated at the mention of this name that haunted her dreams for far too many nights, Quinn stopped and whipped around, forcing a fake smile. "Yes, I do."

Gabrielle rubbed at the side of her forehead. "Could you please ask her if she has my red NYADA shirt? I think I forgot it at her place, but I don't have time to go to hers, I have dance class in five minutes."

Quinn's left eye twitched. "Why don't you just text her?" she said through gritted teeth.

Gabrielle sheepishly smiled and replied, "I don't have a phone. I'm not that into technology and stuff."

It was unbelievable. Quinn didn't know that these kind of people still existed. Well, not in her age, at least.

"And what about going to her place after your dance class?" Quinn asked again.

Slowly catching on that Quinn didn't seem to be very volunteering, Gabrielle answered with a shrug, "Alright, I'll try to ask her some other time. It's just that, our schedules don't really meet up, since I'm a sophomore, you know."

That made Quinn think. "But you're in Brittany's advanced dance class. And as far as I know, that's a course for juniors."

"I know," Gabrielle grinned. "Miss July kicked me out of her class and right into the advanced one. But compared to the classes now, her treatment was almost mild. My whole body gets tense more often, but thank God there's Rachel -"

"Have a good day," Quinn interrupted her and marched out of the room.

It didn't occur to her that maybe if she only let other people finish their sentences, her life would be so much easier.

–

The next time Quinn met Rachel, it happened in the college library.

The blonde was sitting by herself with tons of opened books sprawled all over her place and she kept chewing at the end of her pen while she tried to formulate full sentences in her head.

That was when a light scraping noise distracted her. She squinted her eyes and discerned Rachel standing opposite of her, pulling a chair out to sit down. With just one book in her hand. Something about the history of Broadway.

Quinn's eyes started to water from squinting in a painful angle, which made her feel like her eyeballs were about to pop out. She closed them with a soundless sigh, when the realization of Rachel Berry sitting opposite of her sinked in.

The whole library was half empty, hell, the whole length of the table was empty, at least five yards length of free space to Quinn's left, yet Rachel decided to sit opposite of her. And the width of the table amounted to a maximum of three feet.

"I came to apologize," Quinn heard Rachel whisper across the table.

The blonde was wondering if it was too late to pretend that she hadn't seen Rachel and pack up her stuff and leave.

"I understand that some people get easily more offended than others," Rachel continued to quietly say, which made Quinn finally look up in disbelief. "I didn't know that that topic made you so uncomfortable and it was wrong of me to assume that everyone reacts the same way."

What, did she fucking expect of her to react like every other mindless girl and jump straight into bed with her?

Quinn wanted to snap back, when Rachel started again, looking all bashful and cute as hell, "It's okay, I won't judge you. Some people may find it strange, but I'm able to relate to your reaction. What happens to your body is a private matter after all."

The more she talked, the crazier did she sound to Quinn.

Maybe that was it. The final puzzle piece. Rachel was schizophrenic, she had to be, that was the answer! That would explain her weird behaviour.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone now," Rachel hesitatingly said, since Quinn hadn't uttered one word throughout the one-sided conversation. "But just know that the offer still stands."

And pushing the chair back again, Rachel stood up and left with her book.

Quinn couldn't believe it. Rachel had come to apologize for her previous vulgar behavior, just to add another one to her list.

Rachel Berry was fucking crazy.

Or Quinn had become fucking crazy.

–

Tired from her ten hours library marathon, Quinn almost fell into her room once she opened the door.

"Hi," Brittany greeted with a full mouth, happily munching on a cookie in her bed. She waved with a small piece of paper at her roommate. "Rachel baked these for us at the communal kitchen in our dorm. Want to read the note she left for you?"

"Preferrably not," Quinn muttered, dragging herself to her bed. She let herself fall on her back, just to wince in pain. Her tense muscles were killing her.

She couldn't deny it anymore. She really was uptight. She couldn't fucking walk without imaginary squeaking noises echoing in her ears.

Maybe...

No. Absolutely not.

But...

No way. No fucking way that she would let Berry _fix _her problem. She would never sink to that level.

"Okay, I'll read it out to you," Brittany cheerily said, opening the folded piece of paper. "Dear Quinn, I hope you will accept these cookies as a way of apologizing to you. And just know that you can always knock on my door if you need me. Rachel." Brittany looked up and laughed. "Aww, she's so sweet!"

Quinn released a sigh. "What is this girl? How many personalities does she have?" she muttered to herself. Yet not quiet enough for Brittany to miss it.

"What are you talking about?" her roommate remarked in confusion, which didn't hinder her shoving another cookie into her mouth though.

"Nothing," Quinn mumbled. Might as well enjoy a cookie, she was starving, but at the same time too tired to go anywhere to eat. Anything that required her to move was inconvenient now.

"Britt, could you please throw me a cookie?"

Brittany chose the biggest cookie of the plate and aimed it at Quinn's mouth with a narrowed eye. "Will you catch it?"

"Yeah."

She threw it across the room and Quinn managed to catch it without it breaking into thousand crumbs. She unceremoniously shoved the whole of it into her mouth, when a heavenly taste suddenly stimulated all of her taste buds on her tongue and flooded her brain. It was the taste of perfection.

She moaned quietly, but it still sounded obscene to her ears.

"Tastes good, huh?" Brittany knowingly said. She stood up from her bed and brought the plate with the cookies over to Quinn's side. "Here, you can have them all. I'll head to the showers, got a date with Santana."

Quinn was too busy licking every corner of her mouth to hold on to the heavenly taste, that she didn't register what Brittany had said. When she spotted the full plate beside her head, placed on her bed, she couldn't contain herself anymore. She ate all of them. Like an addict, who hadn't had his fix for a long time.

And when she was finished, she felt dirty. She couldn't believe it, she had let herself get seduced by cookies! Cookies made by Berry!

"What have I done," Quinn whispered to herself, staring at her oily fingers stained with crumbs. In a trance, she had devoured all the cookies like monster. And now she felt like she had betrayed herself.

She wasn't tired anymore. Her heart was pounding like mad as she jumped off her bed, racing to the bathroom. She furiously scrubbed her hands under the running sink, wanting to get rid of the scent of the cookies on her fingers.

She sniffed at her hand and gasped when she could still smell the baked goodness on her skin. She knew she was imagining it, but she kept on washing her hands, with soap even, but when she tested again, she could still smell it.

Rachel Berry had imprinted on her. With the smell of cookies. She couldn't escape anymore, she was marked -

She was going crazy. What had she done? If she only had never touched the devil's cookies!

Quinn was about to lose it and she was so close before going over the edge.

She knew what to do next. She could only break this curse by sacrificing her soul. A pact with the devil himself. Or herself, in her case.

Quinn stormed out of her room, stomped exactly ten feet far before she wildly hammered against her dorm neighbor's door. With both of her hands. Balled to fists.

"What in motherfucking hell is wrong with you, Barbie McCray?" was the first thing Quinn got to hear once the door flew open. She stood face to face with the infamous Santana Lopez, who was scowling at her.

"I need to see Rachel. Now," Quinn quickly demanded, wanting to force herself into the room by brushing past Santana, but the latter one didn't share the same interest.

"Not so fast, Barbie," Santana warned, pushing Quinn back again. "What's so urgent that you need to see her now? As far as I know, you completely freaked out on her last time she tried to be nice. And now I know why, there are quite a few things wrong with you."

Quinn stared at her. Was everyone crazy now? Since when was suggesting sex a nice thing to do?

But she couldn't take it anymore, this obsession was driving her insane and she could swear that she could still smell the sweet cookies on her fingers. She needed all of this insanity to end. She wanted her mind back.

"Let me see her," Quinn breathed in need.

Santana was about to protest, when a voice inside the room questioningly called, "Santana? Would you please let, whoever that is, in? It's rude to keep them out."

The dark haired girl glared at Quinn before she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I needed to go buy flowers for a date anyway. But just a warning Barbie, you break her heart and I break your pretty nose."

With that, Santana brushed past Quinn and left her standing alone by the door.

The blonde didn't understand the warning. Why would she be the one to break Rachel's heart? Wasn't it the other way round?

She entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, hi," Rachel greeted in surprise, lying on the bed and reading a book. She obviously hadn't planned to go out tonight, since she was already dressed in boxershorts and a wide tank top. "Is there something you want?"

"Yes," Quinn whispered, her breathing getting heavier. "I want your touch."

Rachel's book slipped out of her hands and onto the floor, and as the brunette dove after it, she stuttered, "Er, I'm sorry?"

Quinn bit on her bottom lip. She wasn't even sure what she was doing. She was giving up her dignity and pride.

"I want you to fix me," Quinn breathed, feeling dirty as she said all these words, confusing Rachel even more. "I want your hands on me, making me feel alright again."

Quinn didn't think she could be any clearer than this. Especially since Rachel seemed to be the champion in making innuendos.

Comprehension seemed to dawn on Rachel's face. A beaming smile almost split her face.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she laughed and carefully placed her book on the small nighttable next to her bed. She sat up straight and patted next to her on the bed.

Quinn was right. All this time, Rachel was a nympho. Everything was about sex.

But this was the solution to her misery. Seal the pact with the devil.

She sat down next to Rachel, unsure what to do next. With foreplay or not? She expected the brunette to be more experienced.

"Now lie down flat on your stomach," Rachel ordered and Quinn almost wanted to point out the lack of demanding attitude in her voice. Wasn't emotionless sex about being rough with each other?

"Don't you want me to take my clothes off first?" Quinn asked as she lied down on her stomach.

"Only your top," she heard Rachel's voice answer, "and if you want, you can take off your bra, but I don't mind it staying there."

This was getting weirder and weirder. Maybe it was because the sex was so weird that it was good again. She was finally about to learn the secrets of Rachel Berry.

Quinn was hesitant about pulling her top off. It wasn't that she was shy about her body, but because this was it. She was doing it. She was selling herself to the devil, she was betraying herself and giving away all of her dignity.

She was going to become one of Rachel Berry's countless conquests.

She pulled her top off and when she reached behind her to open her bra, she felt a hand stopping hers.

"If you don't feel comfortabe, then let it on. I understand. Now relax."

Quinn gulped. What was about to come next?

Soft hands placed themselves on her shoulder blades and began to gently massage them. Quinn grunted in pleasure. If that's what foreplay was to Rachel, then she had no problems with it.

"Your muscles are so tight. Why didn't you come sooner to me for a massage like Brittany always told you to?"


	2. Chapter 2

**It was planned as a one-shot, leaving the ending to your imagination, but it's really fun to write and I can't resist your reviews :) It's going to be a three-shot now. Oh and I love crazy Quinn :) **

* * *

"Quinn, you need to get up."

"No."

"But you've been like this for the past hour...at least tell me what's wrong?"

Brittany worriedly eyed the big pile of blankets on the bed that was covering Quinn's body. Well, she assumed that it was Quinn, since she hadn't caught a glimpse of the blonde underneath yet. She had hidden herself well.

Brittany carefully nudged her friend through the layers of fluffiness. "Come on, you can't stay like this forever."

"Yes, I can," a muffled voice answered her, all depressed and gloomy. "I'll never come out again."

"Okay," Brittany shruggingly agreed. If that was what her roommate wanted. "But then you've got to promise me to wash yourself once in a while, I've got a sensitive nose."

"I guess."

Content with that promise, Brittany went to pack her dance clothes for her dance class in ten minutes. Whistling a happy tune, she picked out her favorite top combined with her favorite shorts and once she was done stuffing them into a bag, she headed to the door.

The pile of blankets on Quinn's bed hadn't moved.

Brittany sighed. She dropped the bag and strode to her roommate instead, sitting down on her bed. She gently put a hand on a place where she assumed Quinn's shoulder was. Or it could've been her breasts. But then Quinn would've moved. "I will respect your wish and let you stay like this. But I'm worried that you will suffocate, so I'll send Rachel over to watch you, okay?"

Next thing Brittany knew, she was tasting 100% polyester in her mouth and her world got dark. Not in any metaphorical sense, but like no-lights-dark. Because as soon as she had mentioned Rachel's name, the mass of blankets had exploded and now Brittany herself was covered in blankets.

"No, not okay!" she heard Quinn yell and she sounded a little bit insane to her.

Brittany shrugged off the blankets and grimaced at the taste in her mouth. Blankets were only fluffy, not tasty.

"Good. I can leave for my dance class now that I know you're not in danger of suffocating."

The taller blonde grabbed her bag and left her room before Quinn could do anything to stop her.

Quinn looked around in confusion. Her hair was as messy as a lion's mane.

How long had she been buried inside the pile of blankets? Two hours? Three? Or the last few days?

She glanced at her watch on the nightstand.

Not even twelve hours. Because it was twelve hours since _that incident._

No, Quinn was not capable of naming it any diffently. Because _that incident _had made everything worse, she felt even crazier now than before.

Fine, so what if Rachel Berry didn't turn out to be a womanizer. Shouldn't Quinn be glad? Because she could return to normal now and live her normal life again and just be normal, normal, normal.

Well, here's the thing, she couldn't. Quinn was in a bigger dilemma than before. Because before, she had a reason to stay away from Rachel Berry, a reason to hate her, which kept Quinn from trusting her. But now that Rachel proved to be absolutely perfect without any major flaws, Quinn was falling for her, head first with no protection.

And it was fucking bad news. She knew that, God knew that, and everyone else, who would soon have to feel her raging jealousy, knew that.

Quinn let out a scream and fell back on her bed. She was doomed.

–

"What are you doing?" Brittany warily eyed her roommate.

"Nothing," Quinn breathed, not moving an inch.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn was cowering at the door with her right ear pressed against the thin wood. "Yeah. Just, you know, chilling. Or whatever the cool kids call it these days."

Brittany shrugged and turned to her homework again. Her roommate had been acting this strange for days now.

Quinn shortly glanced at her watch. In around two minutes, Rachel would be back from her musical history class with a girl wanting a massage in tow. Not that Quinn cared or anything. She just happened to know Rachel's schedule by heart and that was by pure accident, too. It was not her fault that Rachel had once dropped her schedule on the hallway floor and no one could blame Quinn for picking it up out of pure environmental interests. God forbid trash on the floor.

Sure, she could've returned it to Rachel, but Quinn figured that the brunette could just print out another schedule. No need to extra knock on her door and personally give it to her. Well, not since _that incident. _Nope, she didn't think she could ever show her face in front of Rachel again.

But that didn't mean she couldn't prevent other girls from showing their faces in front of Rachel again.

Quinn froze on the spot. She thought she had heard steps. Yes, definitely steps and voices now.

She carefully and slowly opened the door to a slit and peeked outside.

She saw Rachel searching for her keys and...a girl Quinn knew from the cheerleader squad.

Quinn quickly but softly shut the door again and turned around, diving for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts, but couldn't find the wanted number.

"Brittany," Quinn urgently whispered, "do you have Caroline's number?"

Brittany looked up from her homework and turned around in her seat. She warily eyed Quinn. "Why are you whispering?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, cleared her throat and repeated in a normal voice, "Caroline's number. Do you have it?"

Brittany slowly nodded and pointed to her phone lying on the bed. "Should be in my contacts."

Quinn almost jumped to Brittany's bedside and grabbed the phone. After a few taps here and there, then she held the phone to her ear.

Brittany curiously watched her friend.

"Brittany?" answered a surprised voice at the other side of the line. Quinn shortly panicked. Why hadn't she thought this through?

"Er, no, not Brittany," Quinn replied after she used two fingers to pinch her nose to give her voice a nasal sound. "This is, uh, a friend of Brittany's and you're the first person I could reach. Brittany is hurt and we need help, please help us. She's, um, broken her leg; she fell off the stage while dancing."

Quinn ignored the disbelieving look Brittany was shooting her.

"Oh my God, really?" the girl replied in shock. "Where is she? Is it the auditorium next to the great lecture halls for music history?"

Quinn deliberated. She needed an auditorium as far as away from here as possible. And that was a small one on the other side of the campus.

"Er, no, it's the small one on the west side. Near the administration of NYADA."

"Oh, okay, give me ten to twenty minutes!" The poor girl sounded distressed and genuinely worried. Quinn almost wanted to pull back her lie, that was when she heard the girl talking to a familiar voice in the background.

Rachel Berry.

Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, and, uh -" Quinn pulled back the phone to glance at the displayed name, "Caroline, if you can't find us there, we're probably in the clinic. You'll find us there. Just keep searching for us."

"Okay, I will. I will be there in a moment!"

And the line went dead and Quinn could hear a door open and close outside, followed by running footsteps that got fainter with the distance.

The blonde grinned in satisfaction and threw Brittany's phone back onto the bed.

"You owe me big time, Quinnie," Brittany dryly stated.

Quinn shrugged. It was worth it.

–

Was Quinn crazy? If you asked her, no. But then again, jer judgement was impaired right now.

Who defined crazy anyway. It was an overused word. And in Quinn's opinion completely overrated. No one should call her crazy just because she had overheard a conversation between Rachel and Gabrielle and now decided to change their plans a bit.

"Hey, Gabrielle!" Quinn waved at her fellow cheerleader teammate, who just came from her dance class, with a fake smile. The addressed girl looked to her sides in confusion, thinking Quinn meant someone else since it was highly unusual to be greeted by the blonde with such enthusiasm.

"Hi?" Gabrielle questioningly stated, still unsure whether she was the one Quinn wanted to talk to.

Quinn showed off more of her brilliant white teeth. "Rachel told me to give you the NYADA shirt. Oh, and she said that she _unfortunately _doesn't have time for a massage tonight, something cropped up."

Gabrielle looked surprised and disappointed. "But I just talked to her few hours ago and she didn't mention anything about the massage getting cancelled? She even confirmed seeing me tonight!"

Quinn shrugged, "Well, don't ask me. I'm just the messenger. Oh, and here's the shirt."

Quinn pulled out a NYADA shirt from her bag and handed it to Gabrielle, who took it with a wary look.

"But mine's red, not white."

Quinn shortly closed her eyes. Of course her perfect plan had to fail because of a minor detail.

"Oops, she must have mistaken you for someone else," Quinn replied, sounding almost malicious, and she ripped the shirt back from Gabrielle's hands. It was Brittany's shirt and now that she didn't have to sacrifice it, even better. Not that Brittany knew about her shirt missing anyway.

"Nice to talk to you, bye!"

Without waiting for a response, Quinn turned on her heels and strutted away, leaving a confused Gabrielle behind.

–

Innocently whistling, Quinn casually locked the door to the locker room. She was cheerleader captain after all, a set of keys to the cheerleaders' locker room was one of the few privileges.

Now, that action itself wasn't anything remarkable. Locking the door and stuff. But, Quinn was innocently whistling. And that was sign enough for bad things about to happen.

Quinn loved routine. It ensured her the luxury of planning ahead.

You see, after every cheerleader training, there were certain procedures that were always the same every time. Brittany would be the first one to finish showering, that girl with the ugly hair cut would be the first one to leave and Natalie Rojnov, a part-time model with east-european background, would be the last one to leave because it always took her forever to look perfect.

Now, these three things had become routine, allowing Quinn to plan around it.

And since she found out that Natalie was supposed to go to Rachel's after cheerleader practice, Quinn simply decided to use the only and one-time positive side effect of Natalie being the last one to leave the locker room.

She locked her in.

Usually, as cheerleader captain, she had to wait for everyone to get out and then lock the door. And it had been annoying the fuck out of her that she always had to wait for Rojnov. Locking her in was what Quinn had always wanted to do, but never got the courage to, because she had no reason to be mean to the girl with the light east-european accent. That girl had never done anything to her.

But those times were over, Quinn was at the bottom of her patience with Natalie, and no way was that lame-ass girl getting a massage from Rachel. She didn't deserve it.

So instead of waiting today, Quinn simply locked the door and strut away with an evil smile.

Accidentally forgetting someone in the locker room could happen sometimes. And today was one of these forgetful days.

* * *

Quinn was sure that library shelves only served one purpose. Storing books.

Right now, they brilliantly functioned as a hideout as well. At least, for her.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there. Not that long. Probably just half an hour. Since around the time that Rachel had entered the library and sat down on the place opposite of Quinn's usual seat.

And since then, Quinn hadn't dared to go back to her place that still had her books and papers. She didn't want to go back while Rachel was still there. Avoiding any contact with one Rachel Berry was high on her priorities list.

But that didn't mean that Quinn couldn't secretly watch her from behind a shelf. She learned all of Rachel's habits; the hair curling, the forehead rubbing, the yawning – well, maybe the last one was more a sign of tiredness than a habit, but still. It was cute. And Quinn innerly died everytime Rachel did something cute. Even when she sneezed, it was like a cat sneeze, soft and innocent and cute and to die for.

It didn't occur to Quinn that her behavior could be seen as stalkerish. Or creepy. Or weird. Or just unhealthy.

Quinn was content right now. She just needed to wait for Rachel to leave again, so she could go back to studying. Only studying. And not like, sit on the place Rachel used to sit and sniff at the chair and look for Rachel's hair on the table or something. Just continue studying.

Quinn felt safer now. Rachel hadn't once looked behind her. Quinn dared to peek a little more, tilting her body weight so that her upper body wasn't hidden by the shelf anymore. Full creeper mode was on.

Rachel quietly yawned, but still not quiet enough for Quinn to miss it and it sounded like a cat meowing and purring, and Quinn's knees got so weak that they gave away, and she fell and superbly landed on her side with a loud thud.

Quinn groaned in pain and rolled on her back, rubbing her right arm since she had landed on it like a boss.

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

Quinn froze.

No, that was not supposed to happen, not at all -

"Here, let me help you," a worried voice above her gently said and Quinn felt soft hands helping her sit up. The pain was forgotten, what concerned her more was how to hide her embarrassment or better, herself.

"Does it still hurt?"

Quinn was feeling dizzy. Rachel Berry had just touched her with her magic hands. Magic hands that had been on her body before, but only for ten seconds before Quinn had freaked out and fled her room in only her bra. Since _that incident, _Quinn hadn't talked to Rachel again nor explained why she had freaked out.

And poor Rachel couldn't know what she had done. Or better, what she had said. She had just been starting a usual massage a la Berry, then remarked something about Quinn's muscles being uptight and her not coming sooner for a massage, and next thing she knew, the blonde was gone.

"I'm fine," Quinn muttered and stood up from the ground, too embarrassed to face Rachel. Instead, she walked back to her place at the table and sat down, pretending to continue to study. Like hell she was able to learn anything now.

Confused, Rachel followed her and sat down opposite of Quinn again. "It's okay, you know. Showing your vulnerable side. I'm not going to judge you."

Quinn slowly looked up, her expression along the lines of _Oh my God. _

Rachel was definitely hinting on _that incident._

But Quinn wasn't ready to talk about _that incident. _Nor was she ready to ever, ever, _ever _think about it again, she might die out of embarrassment.

Rachel didn't know the fight that was going on inside of Quinn's mind. She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Though I must admit, I've never encountered such a person like you. And it's not meant negatively," Rachel quickly added, not wanting Quinn to get the wrong idea, "I understand the message, I mean, nowadays, we trust strangers too easily. Sure, you could've warned me, but I could've at least asked you if you felt uncomfortable with strangers touching you and I apologize if I stepped over any boundaries, it was not my intention to violate your private space..."

Quinn didn't have many thoughts right now. Only a few. Along the lines of, 'Please stop', 'You're getting more perfect with each sentence' or 'Kiss me, push me on the table and take me now'. The last thought was accompanied with a few tempting pictures. Moving pictures. With sounds. Lots of sounds.

"It's okay," Quinn interrupted, rapidly blinking to clear her glassy eyes. "I actually ran because I remembered that I had left the sink running."

Rachel's eyes widened and she leaned back in her chair. "Oh. Then why didn't you return?"

Quick, think quick. "The bathroom was flooded. Took the whole night to clean it."

"Oh," Rachel let out with her sweet mouth shaped perfectly into an 'O'. Then she smiled. "And here I was afraid that I've ruined things between us."

And Quinn's heart fluttered. She liked how Rachel said 'us'. She liked how Rachel said every word. She liked how Rachel everything.

"I'm sorry that I ran without explanation," Quinn started with a sheepish smile. "I was already stressed out and then this and that, you know."

"Yeah, I do," Rachel laughed and Quinn swooned over the beautiful sound. "I'm so relieved that this is clarified now. I thought it was me, because since your last visit, no one seemed to want a massage from me anymore."

At this, Rachel almost looked sad and it gnawed at Quinn's conscience.

Quinn cleared her throat and tried to keep the guilt out of her voice. "Oh no, why not?"

Rachel shrugged with her shoulders and replied, "They suddenly get emergency calls or just don't come to agreed massage sessions. One even claimed that she got locked up in a locker room for two hours until the janitor freed her. As if I believe her story."

"Oh," Quinn muttered, then quietly repeated for herself. "Oh."

To Quinn's defense, there was a large clothes chute in the locker room that led to the washing room and if Natalie had been smart enough, she would've escaped through there.

But of course, that didn't make it better.

"It's been like that for two weeks," Rachel miserably mumbled, looking down on her books. "Santana confronted them all, but they all say that they got prank-called or that I was the one to turn them down. I don't know what's going on."

"Chrm," Quinn cleared her throat, shifting in her seat. Maybe she should tell Rachel something. "Well, I...I need to tell you something. It's, um, about what happened lately."

Rachel looked up with round eyes and it made Quinn falter.

"You can massage me, if you want. I'll be there for you every night when other girls can't make it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember, crack is crack. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mhm, oh yes, yes, that's the spot," Quinn moaned with the side of her face pressed against a pillow that smelled like Rachel. She loved that pillow. "So good, don't stop..."

Quinn was in wonderland. Her eyes rolled back in her head from pure bliss and her mouth was constantly half-open, because she needed to express her pleasure through obscenely loud moans. Her brain was completely blown empty. All she could register was the feeling of Rachel's magic hands on her bare back, rubbing her in all the right places, touching her with dosed pressure.

If Quinn wasn't crazy before, then she was certainly now because Rachel's hands drove her crazy.

She could feel her whole body tingle, from her little toe to her ears which were buzzing. She was in heaven. All the sundays she had spent in church when she was younger weren't in vain, she finally had landed in heaven. Though she was sure that that wasn't what her conservative parents meant, it was her belief that counted, and she did feel like floating on cloud nine.

"Is that okay?"

Quinn heard Rachel softly mutter above her and she felt hands switching places on her back, moving to her sides and rubbing them there.

Her breath hitched. Those hands were dangerously close to her bare breasts. Just moving one inch up would be enough to cop a feel.

And Quinn secretly wanted Rachel to do that. The blonde didn't unclasp her bra for no reason. In the back of her mind, there was always hope for more. Because if those hands could bring her to heaven through a massage, then she didn't even dare to think about what would happen if those hands tried to touch her sexually.

"Mhm, yesss," Quinn hissed, almost arching her back and even to herself did she seem desperate for sex.

_It's just a massage. Get yourself together, Fabray. If Rachel wanted you, she would've dropped hints or tried to brush the sides of your breasts, but she didn't, so keep still and stop withering like she's eating you out._

That was what Quinn kept innerly chanting. But it didn't work.

"Oh," she whimpered when Rachel pressed a particularly good spot that made the hair on her neck stand up. "Good God..."

Quinn was sure that her nipples were hard by now, she had never felt so aroused. She just wanted to turn around on her back, pull Rachel atop of her and beg her to take her, because she was too horny for her own good.

"You know," Rachel cleared her throat, "you can tell me if you want me to go harder."

Quinn was glad that her face was pressed against Rachel's pillow. Her cheeks were going to through fifty shades of red and her mind was conjuring dirty, dirty pictures and she could feel her blood rushing south, though she had been lying flat on her stomach for twenty minutes.

She couldn't take it much longer.

"Please," she whimpered, "just do it. Just..."

Quinn bit on her lip. She almost said 'take me' out loud.

She suddenly felt hair-ends tickling her bare shoulderblades and next thing she knew, a soft voice whispered in her ear, warm lips brushing her ear shells. "Just what, Quinn? Tell me what you want me to do or I'll stop."

And Quinn's heart felt like exploding. It started beating like crazy, wanting to get out of her ribcage, and everything inside of her turned and churned and performed insane acrobatics.

"I...I want you to..." Quinn breathed, choking on her words because she was too overwhelmed and horny, "please, put your hands...touch me..."

"Mhm, where?" Quinn heard Rachel teasingly whisper, feeling her nose graze her neck, blowing hot air against her skin. "You have to be specific."

Quinn was burning. She was on fire. "Take me," she finally got out, arching her back, "put your hands on my breasts."

"I'm sorry?"

Quinn uncontrollably twitched with her head, aroused and frustrated, "On my breasts. Please touch me."

"Quinn, are you okay?"

Those magic hands had stopped massaging her. They were questioningly nudging her now. "Quinn? If you are awake, would you please let me know? You've been talking in your sleep."

That was when Quinn's eyelids flew open.

It had been a fucking dream. She had fucking fallen asleep during the massage and started dreaming about having sex with Rachel.

Not good.

Quinn abruptly pushed herself up, forgetting that her loose bra was dangling around her shoulders and not doing their job of covering her breasts.

In her embarrassment over the inappropiate dream, she didn't notice Rachel's eyes lingering on her goodies and her cheeks heating up.

"I think it's late now," Quinn quickly said, searching for her discarded shirt. "I need to head back."

"Okay," Rachel distractedly replied, her eyes soaking up the sight in front of her. She was going to feel ashamed after Quinn was gone. But not now. She used the precious time to memorize the important things.

"Er, thank you," Quinn hastily said, "I really feel a lot better now. You are...great. Great like that. Erm, good night and...I'll – I'll, you know, see you. See you soon. If you want, of course – anyway, good night."

And Quinn fled the room again, wearing her shirt inside out and completely wrinkled and not even pulled down to hide her stomach. She practically leapt at her door and crashed into her room, throwing herself onto her bed. She took her pillow and covered her face with it, and when the lack of Rachel's scent registered in her brain, she let out a muffled scream.

She was doomed, doomed, doomed.

–

The next day, when Quinn sat in the library and learned, she noticed that her back wasn't protesting anymore and that her neck was unusually soft. No tight muscles, no cracking bones, no stiff joints. She actually felt great and was almost enthusiastic about her next ten hours library marathon.

No wonder why all the girls loved a massage from Rachel.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and suddenly lost interest in learning. Because she had just realized that there was no way she could ever let any other girl than herself feel the bliss that were Rachel's hands. She wanted her all to herself.

But how? She couldn't keep interfering or keep using Brittany's number, people would get suspicious and if Rachel found out, she'd think of her as a madwoman and never want to date her. Actually, she was sure that Rachel would then begin to hate her, because she used to have girls lining up in front of her door, and now she only had...a crazy blonde named Quinn Fabray.

She heard someone approaching her and her heart picked up speed. Maybe it was Rachel again?

"Hi, Quinnie."

Quinn tried to hide her disappointment when she looked up and greeted Brittany with a small smile.

Brittany looked at her with a serious expression. An expression that she had rarely seen.

"Whatever that is what you're doing, please stop. Stop using my number, stop mentioning my name and just generally keep me out of this," Brittany said in one breath. "Half my dance class is giving me a hard time because I'm supposed to somehow keep them away from a Rachel massage. And it's not okay that I get the blame for the things you've done. I tolerated it the first three times you used me as your scapegoat, but I refuse to explain three more times why my legs aren't broken. If you want Rachel to yourself, then just ask her out, I'm sure she won't say no."

Quinn was dumbfounded. Brittany had never talked to her like that.

She didn't know what to say and it was unnecessary, because Brittany switched expressions from one second to the next and cheerily said, "Bye, I still have a dance routine to practice."

With wide eyes and an open mouth, Quinn watched her friend bounce away.

–

The professor for music history was late. The students were chatting away and Quinn wanted to join a group of people she knew and liked, when suddenly Santana Lopez stood in her way with an unnerving smirk.

Quinn warily eyed her, because though they had been sharing this class since the start of the new term, they had never acknowledged each other before.

"Hey there Barbie girl," Santana greeted with a grin and she wiggled her eyebrows. "When's the wedding, huh?"

Quinn looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Santana rolled her eyes and added, "C'mon, it's not like the whole dorm didn't hear it. You sure are loud in the bedroom though you don't look like it."

Slowly, Quinn began to realize what Santana was hinting at and pure terror settled on her face. "What! You heard that?"

Santana laughed and smirkingly replied, "Yep, sure did, wanted to go back to my room and what did my ears hear? The holy Quinn Fabray letting out not so holy sounds."

"No, it's not what you think," Quinn vehemently shook her head, "It was just a massage!"

But Santana still had this shit-eating grin and she slowly nodded. "Yeaaah, just a _massage_. It's okay, no judging here, I'm just sayin'." And she meaningfully winked at her. "Your secret's safe with me."

"But-" Quinn desperately started and got interrupted by a smirking Santana again, "It's okay, it's okay, don't freak out Barbie girl. Just, try to keep it down next time, don't want others to get the wrong ideas, right?"

Speechless, Quinn watched Santana saunter away to a seat, because the professor had just entered the lecture room.

She didn't know that she had been this loud. That was the only thing that bothered her, not that Santana had hinted on her having sex with Rachel. Because in her mind, they were already together. Rachel was already her girlfriend. It was just that Rachel didn't know that yet.

Was she acting like a crazy fangirl?

No. Not in her opinion. Because she didn't have posters of Rachel hanging on her wall and she wasn't going to do that anytime soon. She wasn't that crazy. She knew that that were no posters of Rachel Berry or she would've hung them up long ago.

–

The next days were pure paradise on earth. Quinn had never felt so alive. She was vibrating with joy and vital energy, her steps were bouncy and her expressions dreamy, everything was perfect and nothing hurt.

With every Rachel massage, her entire body gained more energy and strength, and she had never felt so relaxed at the same time. She felt invincible.

But while Quinn's world got brighter and brighter, the worlds of at least two dozen girls got darker and darker. Because Quinn stole their massages, she stole their happiness, she took everything and there was none of Rachel left for the poor girls. Especially the dancers were more in need of a massage than Quinn.

So right now, there were at least two dozens of grumpy girls walking around the campus with stiff joints and tight muscles. All quite snappy and moody.

And Quinn had no fucks to give. She was happy. That counted. She deserved to be happy, too.

Her new gained energy showed in the cheerleader practices, she was much more enthusiastic and was relentlessly bouncing around to give instructions to her fellow teammates. She loved life.

So that was why she didn't mind Natalie Rojnov taking forever in the dressing room this time. She didn't have the negative energy to feel annoyed at the part-time model, who was taking her sweet time in blowing dry her blonde hair.

"Hey, Quinn," Natalie suddenly spoke up after she had shut off the hairdryer. "Thank you for always waiting for me. I know it must be annoying you."

Quinn was taken by surprise when Natalie spoke to her, they usually never exchanged many words outside cheerleader training.

Though Quinn had already stood halfway outside the dressing room, she walked back in.

"No, it's okay. It's my job," she lightly said and she really didn't feel annoyed. She was in a good mood. Had been for a week.

Natalie smiled at her. "Well, I had the feeling that you sometimes felt annoyed with me. But I see you had a good day."

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it's been a pretty good week for me. Nothing can trouble me now."

Natalie tilted her head. "Oh really? Nothing?" And her smile went askew, her eyes narrowing down to a resentful look. "Then how about locking you up in a dressing room for two hours and making you miss a massage that could make your day? How about that?"

Quinn froze on the spot. She took a small step back when suddenly there was another voice behind her.

"Or how about heading to the clinic and making a fool out of yourself by asking for a friend who isn't there?"

Quinn whipped around and her eyes widened at the sight. It was that Caroline girl.

"And what about cancelling massage dates for you, just so I can get them myself?" And Gabrielle popped up behind Caroline. "Does this still not trouble you?"

Quinn didn't know where to look. There were more girls entering the dressing room, filling it up one by one and forcing Quinn to move back. They were all glaring at her, trying to murder her with their looks.

Quinn was too stressed out to count the number of girls right now, but she could guess that there were at least twenty girls present.

"We know what you did," Natalie placed herself between Gabrielle and Caroline. "And we will kindly ask you to stop. We need the massages, too, it's the only thing that keeps us sane. Unless there's a good reason, you've got to stop keeping Rachel to yourself."

Quinn's mouth fell open. She needed a reason, a good reason to keep Rachel to herself...

"We're dating," Quinn blurted out and the whole room got silent. Twenty pairs of wide eyes were set on her. "I...she's – my girlfriend, and I don't want her to touch anyone else. That's why I did it. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell Rachel to stop, because she's so nice and I didn't want to fight with her over that and I -"

"Hey," Gabrielle softly interrupted and she shared a look with the girls around her. They sighed and nodded. Gabrielle turned to Quinn again. "We get it. We can understand that. It's just...it would've been better if you just told the truth from the start. There was no need for all the lies."

Quinn couldn't believe it. They were actually swallowing her biggest lie yet. "Uh, yes, I see that now. I'm sorry for those lies, but I – urm, did it out of love?"

The other girls slowly nodded their heads and murmured to themselves, and one by one left the room until there were only Caroline, Gabrielle and Natalie left.

"Hey," Caroline hesitatingly spoke up and Gabrielle continued for her, "We're sorry about that. You know, the cornering you thing. We couldn't know that you were dating Rachel."

Natalie nodded and added, "Yeah and we're gonna respect that."

The three awkwardly waved at Quinn and left the dressing room as well.

Quinn shakingly exhaled. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage.

What had she done?

–

They had already become close friends that it wasn't unusual for them to regularly hang out together. So when Rachel invited her to a coffee in their favorite coffee shop, Quinn couldn't say no. Well, Quinn would've generally said yes to all Rachel's wishes, but the brunette didn't know that.

So they were on their way to the coffee shop and chatting about this and that, when they spotted Gabrielle from afar. She waved at them.

"Oh shit," Quinn muttered to herself while Rachel beamed and waved back.

Quinn sneakily linked their arms together and she snuggled up to Rachel with a short comment, "I'm cold." Rachel just nodded in understanding and didn't remark on it.

When Gabrielle approached them and was finally in hearing range, she brightly chipped, "Hi you two lovebirds!"

Quinn looked at Rachel in alarm, who furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, thinking she had heard wrong. "I'm sorry, but lov-"

"_So,_ what have you been up to?" Quinn interjected before Rachel could say more. "Because we are out on a coffee _date._" She had stressed the word 'date' for emphasis, hoping Gabrielle would get the hint that they wanted to be alone. Well, at least Quinn wanted that.

"Oh," Gabrielle slowly said and she grinned. "I've just been out for a walk. Well then, I won't bother you any longer. Have fun!"

Quinn watched her stride away with relief.

"Did she call us love-birds?" Rachel questioningly stared after the disappearing form of Gabrielle.

"What? Nooo," Quinn replied, saying it as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had heard in a while. "You heard wrong. Because I heard...I heard - well, I don't know what I heard, but it wasn't love-birds, I mean, that would be ridiculous, us two, right?"

She let out a short, fake laugh but faltered when Rachel looked at her with a hurt puppy dog look.

"What do you mean it would be ridiculous? Does the idea of dating me disgust you?"

"No!" Quinn exclaimed in horror, having metaphorically just shot her own feet, "Absolutely not! Quite the opposite, I mean, not that I constantly think about dating you or something, but I'm certainly not disgusted and I … really don't know how to talk without making a fool out of myself."

Quinn sighed and expected Rachel to end their new friendship here and now. She looked at the ground because she didn't want to see Rachel's weirded out expression.

"You're cute when you're rambling."

Quinn looked up in surprise and blushed. Rachel was giving her an adoring look and it made her heart flutter.

"You know how I would feel about us dating?" Rachel slowly asked and Quinn almost dropped to her knees, because Rachel had just said the words 'us dating' together in one sentence. "I'd feel...all sorts of happy."

And Quinn was a goner. The last few weeks had been a rollercoaster ride, with her mind hitting close to insanity several times, but now she was officially gone; her brain had finally packed its bags and left because it was fed up with all the emotions messing up its living environment that was Quinn's head.

"Quinn?" Rachel worriedly asked, because the blonde had been staring at her for a while now.

"Yes," was Quinn's first word, "yes, yes, yes."

"I'm sorry?"

Quinn blinked. "Yes I'd love to go out on a date with you and yes, I'd love to marry you and yes, I'll have your children."

Now it was Rachel's turn to blink several times. And when she finally understood, a full smile blossomed on her face, getting brighter and bigger until it almost splitted her face. "You forgot one yes."

Quinn breathed, "Yes, I was the one to keep other girls from getting your massages."

And Rachel's smile dropped, getting replaced by a disbelieving look. "You did that?"

Her surprised tone awakened Quinn from her trance and she suddenly realized what she had done.

"Oh my god," she breathed, clawing at her face. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with myself lately, I've never made such a fool out of myself over anyone -"

"Hey, it's alright," Rachel softly whispered and she shyly glanced at the ground for a short moment. "No one's ever made a fool out of themselves over me and I thank you for that experience."

That girl was going to be Quinn's death. And it would be a wonderful death.

It was truly a magical moment. All the truths were out and their affections declared, and there was nothing inbetween them anymore, they could start anew, but as lovers this time. They had just built the foundation for more.

Quinn was captivated by Rachel's eyes and the glowing look in them. She knew her own eyes had the same look, if not additionally heart-shaped.

It was inevitable and maybe filled with clichés, but they couldn't care less about that because their first kiss was real and it felt right.

Quinn's knees shook, not just from the cold, but from the heat within her, because the only feeling in the world that was better than a Rachel massage was a Rachel kiss. And her body agreed, taking her to a new high. Her brain had still not returned.

And when they parted, they gazed at each other with fond looks full of promises about their future. Together.

"Quinn, you have been nothing but honest to me and I want our relationship to base on mutual trust," Rachel softly whispered. "There's still one thing I haven't told you."

Quinn nervously smiled. "You are an enchantress and that's why your massages feel like God's gifts to the human race?"

"Ha, no," Rachel laughed, but then paused, her expression nervous. "But I haven't always given massages. I, erm, learned it from a professional Thai masseur few months ago."

Quinn wanted to laugh out loud at Rachel's cuteness. If that was what her big secret was, then she could live with that.

Rachel shuffled with her feet. "Well...I learned it because of you."

Quinn tilted her head in confusion. "Because of me?"

Rachel blushed and batted with her eye-lashes. "Promise me not to be mad at me?"

"Okay?" Now Quinn was curious. She encouragingly nodded to Rachel.

"I've liked you for a while now and I, urm, started to massage all the girls because I didn't know how else to get your attention...But hey, before you get upset, it worked, didn't it?"

* * *

**The End. (They bicker a little bit but then have hot make up sex and continue to live happily ever after together, and Quinn's the only girl Rachel will ever touch. Besides their beautiful children.) **

**So that was it guys and it was fun writing it, thank you for all the reviews :) From what I gathered, we all love fluffy Faberry with a dose of craziness and weirdness ^.^ Share your opinion in one last review?**


End file.
